Finding Who
by meropeunknown
Summary: An old friend has got an eye on The Eleventh Doctor. Who has captured the Doctor, Amy and Rory and why?


FINDING WHO Merope Unknown

"So the Carannayliodrones have a sensor and suck blood like leeches, and the Carannayliofine are herbivores and have a dorsal fin?"  
"Ding ding ding! Ten points to the Scottish lady with the vibrant hair!" The Doctor said as he sat down on his brown sofa near the control panel. Opposite him was his companion and her husband, or were they both companions now since they had decided to latch themselves onto The Doctor and his amazing machine. Amy was the Scottish lady and her hair was a rather vibrant shade of red. The Doctor had come to her when she was just a child and promised to see her again a moment later, but had ended up seeing her twelve years later. After many adventures in the Doctor's amazing time-travelling blue box some with her fiancé Rory, Amy now finds herself sitting in a pair of shorts and her bathers having just come back from the planet Caran, which is 93% water.  
Rory found his way into the TARDIS via Amy who is now his wife.  
A purple light starts flashing on one of the control panel and strange signals appear on the TARDIS's screen. "I'm not sure that's meant to happen." Amy says unhelpfully.  
"Hold on I'll sort it out in a jiffy!" The Doctor replies, whilst typing codes on the keyboard. The TARDIS gives a sudden jerk, making Amy fall off the seat she was on and onto the floor.  
"You alright, love?" Rory asks Amy whilst helping her to her feet.  
"Yeah, fine. Just another bruise to add to my collection." Amy flicks her hair out of her face. "What's happened Doc?" "I've emergency landed her. That purple button shouldn't exist. It can't there is no one else! What are you trying to tell me? I don't understand...It can't no. Not him..." The Doctor's eyes look up in shock and pondering. "Care to explain?" Rory asks.  
"Stay here. I'm going to have a look." The Doctor jumps over Amy's outstretched legs and to the TARDIS's front door.  
"Not bloody likely." Amy replied. Getting up as well, she followed the Doctor out the door, Rory in tow. "Looks like..." Amy says as she swivels around, "...like 2010 Cardiff? No?"  
The Doctor was standing in the middle of a large open space buildings on both sides and the ocean at one end. "Roald Dahl's Plass came here when I was a kid." Rory said.  
"Yes... well right after we fuel up we can go somewhere else, never liked Cardiff much. Too many bad memories." The Doctor turned from the place he was staring at. To walk back into the TARDIS the space was a construction site claiming to be re-building 'The Water Tower.' Amy being a curious young thing looked closer and read the inscription.  
"_Upon fighting for the human race, Torchwood Institute perished in a bomb from an unknown source. This water tower will be rebuilt with another plaque claiming the good work that Torchwood did that day. Torchwood is a secret police force working for the government to assist human kind against outside threats."_

The Doctor leaned back on the railing thinking. _It couldn't be The Master, he was gone and Jack wouldn't show up on the panel, his not a Time Lord. Imagine if he saw the plaque though..._ The Doctor chuckled as he imagined Jack's face, his old friend. The button flashes and the alarm goes off again. The Doctor walks over to the panel and types in the keywords to temporary stop the button and the annoying alarm. "Maybe it's a glitch?" Rory suggested, looking up from the game of Battleships that him and Amy had been playing to waste the 3 hours that was needed to fuel the TARDIS. "She doesn't get glitches... I can't understand...!" A scream snaps The Doctor out of his pondering and rushes him outside. Running across the Square (although it really looks like an oval) The Doctor rushes towards a woman with her pram. "You alright?" The Doctor asks.  
"No! My baby is gone!" The mother replies. "A thing took her!" The woman was in hysterics.  
"Alright what did it look like?"  
"It was purple and big and it had tentacles and oh, six eyes!" Although the doctor suspected that the woman was exaggerating he followed her down the alley that she pointed at before he realized someone was following. Whipping out his sonic screwdriver, The Doctor turned around to come face to face with Amy. "Amy! Rory! I thought you were a threat! I told you to stay in the TARDIS!"  
"What? And let you have all the fun? No siree! Now is it a vicious monster or a spindly foe?" Amy replied eyeing the alley. "Whatever it may have been we've lost it now!" Said the Doctor.  
"Keep your undies on!"  
"Keep my what?" Although Amy couldn't reply because at that moment a flash of white light sprang from an open window to the left and had them all unconscious on the ground. The Doctor last thought wasn't even clever; it was just 'ow'.

The ground on which the Doctor had found himself was dank and smelt of fish. A dull pain was throbbing in the back of his head but he knew it would be gone in a few minutes, Time Lords heal fast. He was vaguely aware of a figure lying next to him and turned his head to see Rory slack-jawed and unconscious. The Doctor sat up rubbing is face and stretched out his back. He took two steps before he heard the cock of a gun. "Move and I will shoot." The voice was a girls and it was shaking with anger. "Just turning around to face you." The Doctor said his hands raised in a surrendering position. The woman was wearing a long navy cloak which hid her face and figure. What was more surprising was the gun in her hand. It wasn't a normal human handgun but a Sonic Ray Blaster from the year the power to wipe out human life in a millisecond and *gulp* kill ten humans at once. "Where is Amy?" The Doctor asked. "The red-head is unharmed. What's more important is how you got the blue box?" The woman answered. The Doctor was confused, what did she mean? He'd had the TARDIS for almost 100 years, why would anyone bother about it now?  
"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked choosing his words wisely. "That blue box that you came here with, it's not yours; it belongs to my... friend." Her sentence finished flatly. "Look, just tell me who your friend was or at least your name; I might know your friend."  
Rory murmured as he was coming around. "My name? She named me, another red head. After the way I was created. Jenni, Jenni's my name." As the she said her name she removed her hood and the Doctor almost passed out again.


End file.
